A Lone Wolfs Path To Light
by BigChillFreak
Summary: I always loved digimon but my dad hates it he always told me never to play it. I still play though, but then the dreams started about a wolf digimon i ended up drawing him and one day a weird blue card appeared and when i swiped it i was about to learn more about friendship than i ever thought
1. Chapter 1

Default Chapter

Hi my names Ally Yamaki, I know what your thinking my dad hates digimon so i must to but thats a lie i don't hate digimon i love them. Its my favrote game but i keep it a secret from my dad he hates it says its to dangerous i don't get it how can a harmless card game be trouble. I don't have many friends so i'm mostly a loner their afraid of my dad mostly, my only past time is digimon and drawing. I sometimes pass through the park on my way home and i see these boys their a light brown haired boy, a dark brown haired one and a dark green haired one they play digimon the card game. I would love to just ask for a game but they would probably just ignore me, i even see this blue haired boy with a stuffed terriermon. Sometimes i get a feeling its real but that's impossable, i have to admit he is cute though. I never knew my life was going to change with a digimon i had a dream about, he was a wolf type digimon i remebered that much i could even draw him but i had never seen his card before. I didn't even know his name so i gave him one and when i did my life changed forever

**(this is one of a few new storys that will feature OC characters i will write the real chapters later)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who are you?**

**Some parts will not follow the actual episodes it's a bit of an AU universe also yori belongs to CatLoverx33 I repeat yori is her OC I only own ally and any made up digimon in this fic okay.**

It was a nice day as usual, the sunlight shined through the window into the room of a girl. You would have thought her to be asleep but she wasn't.

A pale, light blond haired girl was sitting on a chair a sketchbook on her desk, her hair was in two spiky ponytails tails that went to her shoulders and were held up by black ribbons, the girl was wearing a black ribbon with a silver bell on it around her neck, a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pale blue jean skirt.

Her eyes were such a pale blue you would think she was blind but she wasn't, her eyes were focused on her drawing.

Her hand moving at a rhythmic pace as she seemed to be humming, then a ringing interrupted her as she let out a gasp.

"What! Oh, time for school I woke up early again" mused the girl.

She had been waking up earlier than normal for the past few weeks, she had been having dream lately, one she couldn't explain, and it always involved the same creature.

She had several drawings in her sketchbook from her dream as she picked up her backpack. As usual her home was empty, not a surprise her dad was always working she was surprised when she did see him.

And her mom, she died when she was only a kid, she opened the door as she went on her way to school, alone, like always.

She arrived on time as usual there were a lot of kids outside but she didn't care they never spoke to her anyway. She could already hear their whispers.

"Hey look it's the mouse" said a boy.

"Quite she might tell" said a different boy sarcastically.

"She probably thinks she's too good for us" said a girl.

"You know they say her mom left her" said another.

The girl was used to this it was always like this, kids would say rumors about her she learned to deal with it.

Be alone trust no one and have no friends that was her motto.

Except she did talk to one person.

The girl sat in her desk waiting for the bell when a voice asked her a question.

"Why are you so sad?" she looked up to a yellow hand puppet and a very familiar brunette.

"Hi Ally, another day of school why can't the weekend be longer" giggled the brunette.

"Hi, Jeri" the girl ally said in almost a whispered.

"Hey! You said hi to me" said Jeri.

"Umm, y-yeah, I just wanted to say h-hi to you today" said ally shyly, Jeri was the only one who ever tried to be her friend.

"Still shy? Don't worry I used to be like that too" said Jeri trying to help.

Ally just opened her bag taking out her books; she took her sketchbook and decided to finish the drawing. As she flipped through the pages she heard Jeri give a gasp.

"Wow, ally they look really good! If you spoke more maybe they would let you join the art club" said Jeri, she really wished her friend was more open.

"Umm, I-I don't T-think s-so" she stuttered a habit she had when she got nervous or was around people.

Before anything could be spoken between the two the bell rung signal that classes were going to begin. In a few minutes the students were in their classes and the teacher was calling role, ally was just concentrating on her art work when someone whispered to her.

"Ally the teachers calling you" said one of the students.

"Ally Yamaki" said the teacher again.

"r-right h-here" I stuttered as a snicker was heard.

"She should go back to kindergarten she can't even talk right" said a boy.

Yeah, that's me Ally Yamaki, stupid Ally Yamaki. Just because of the way I act people judge me, they mostly think I'm a stuck up snob just because my dad.

I'm also not shy at least when I'm by myself or in my mind.

It's not like I see him much anyway, it's not my fault no one besides Jeri gives me a chance.

But mama wouldn't want that, so I keep quiet and keep my troubles in mama said not to take revenge because it only leads to a never ending cycle.

I wish mama was here now maybe then I wouldn't be such a mouse.

Class had started with math much to the annoyance of many of the kids in the class as groans were heard. I tried to pay attention but I soon found myself in my sketchbook again.

The teacher continued the lesson as some of my classmates fell asleep or were ignoring the teacher. I glanced at Jeri who was taking notes; I guess I could ask her for notes later.

If I could, I'm glad I looked up because the teacher was calling up students who weren't paying attention up front to answer the equations.

Class was interrupted when the school announced that we were to gather outside, something about a monster lizard in the school. I saw a kid in my class face palm and mutter something about a guil-something.

Well after that scare or to me waste of time school was supposed to be back on but we got to leave early. Something about the monster eating all the cafeteria food, not that I minded the school food could be kinda gross.

That, whatever it was must have a stomach of steel or a black hole for one.

And as usual I walked back home alone, not for long though as I smashed into somebody.

I rubbed my head from the impact"oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to smash into you I was running and didn't see you" said a girl franticly.

"Its fine" I said glad I didn't stutter.

The girl extended a hand towards me as I took it getting up.

I looked at the girl she was around my age with pale skin and midnight blue hair, it waved a bit and was in a pony tail with her bangs framing her face. Her eyes were interesting they were light lavender with a blue tint near the pupil. Her outfit was a navy blue shirt and black skirt and a lavender backpack.

This girl was very beautiful as she asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I-it didn't hurt" I stuttered, I expected her to make fun of me but to my surprise she didn't instead she said.

"That's a relief, I was in rush" she said, her voice sounded excited but a bit shy to.

"I-it's okay, I've n-never seen you before, a-are you new" at least my stuttering wasn't being as bad as it usually was.

"Oh, I just moved here a week ago my names yori, Yori Ayumi" she said with a smile.

I kept my usual face of indifference "I'm Ally Yamaki" I said hoping she hadn't heard any of the rumors yet.

"Well it's nice to meet you, wait! What was I suppose to do?" she pondered.

"Oh, no! I was supposed to pick up groceries for my mom" she said looking frantic again.

"Is that why you were running?" I asked I didn't even stutter, strange.

"Yeah, I got lost and I'm kinda shy around people so I didn't ask for help" she admitted.

"I can show you its still early school was let out early" I said.

"Oh, really thank you and I don't start school till tomorrow so we can see each other again!" she said quite happy.

I couldn't help but laugh inside my mind; she was very excitable and sweet, like Jeri minus the hyper part.

"It's this way" I said.

"Thanks for the help" she said as I led her.

"It's okay I don't really have anything to do" I said, I was surprised my stuttering had completely stopped.

"And here we are" I said.

"Thanks for the help" she said.

"Its fine I guess I better go home" I said, maybe dad was home today.

"Okay, see you in school tomorrow" yori said.

I nodded" bye" I said walking off not hearing what was said next.

"What a nice girl I hope we see her again" said a voice from yori's backpack.

"Yeah, me too" said yori as people looked at her.

"Sorry" she said embarrass.

I walked past the park it was a nice day out, but being outdoors wasn't my thing, though today had been a very strange and good day.

'I finally talked to someone without stuttering' I thought.

That was a big accomplishment to me, that's when I heard something.

I looked in the park I thought I saw something move.

I moved closer to a tree but whatever was their was long gone. All that was there was scorch marks, probably some kids with matches.

I went back on my way home as I opened the door.

No one was there that wasn't anything new, I went up to my room putting my bag near my desk.

"And the time wow, it's only three" I said looking at my clock.

I reached into the drawer beside my desk as I pulled out a box.

This was one of the good things about dad not being home, he hated this game and I never really knew why he just would say it's dangerous.

I opened my box showing an array of digimon cards and my card scanner.

Digimon was this really popular show and the game was ever more popular. But my dad had something against it so I kept this a secret from him.

I looked through them; it had been awhile since I took them out. I was thinking that maybe that creature I kept seeing in my dream was a digimon.

'I probably saw it in a card' I thought, it really was my only explanation.

I sighed, it wasn't one of my cards but then again it could be one I didn't own.

This meant I couldn't look for it since I didn't know its name.

"First the weird dreams then that girl what's next" I said to myself, my day had been weird so far it couldn't get any weirder.

And I was going to be proved wrong as a blue glow caught my attention; it was coming from my cards as one was glowing blue.

"When did I get this one" I said picking it up.

It was glowing in a silvery white aura as the card was blank it was just blue. I decided to scan it to see how many points it had but when I did it caused the scanner to spark.

"Don't tell me I broke it" I said as the thing sparked more before it started to glow and change shape.

If it wasn't for the fact my hand was burning a bit from the sparks I would have thought I was dreaming.

It glowed as the shape changed to where it could fit in the palm of my hand, the light faded as I looked at it.

'No way' I thought, it was a digivice like in the show only it was shaped differently.

It was sleeker more of an oval shape. The body was a pale blue along with the strap, the buttons and rim was silver.

It looked very familiar, I picked it up as something appeared on the screen, and it was a kanji that glowed a silvery blue.

I think it meant light or something in that category. After the symbol disappeared the blue card I was holding turned into a new card.

I almost dropped it, it looked exactly like the one in my dreams, and the name was fuzzed out though still leaving me confused.

I just noticed how dark my room had gotten, outside my window the weather had gone from sunny to cloudy with mist outside.

This was starting to seem really familiar, I examined what I think was a digivice as I noticed it still had the part to scan cards on it.

"I wonder" I mumbled as I slowly scanned the card, I jumped as the sound of thunder was heard outside.

The screen started to light up again the same symbol appearing, the light became so intense I dropped it on my bed.

What looked like a cocoon of silver and blue appeared as the form of something was being revealed.

It gave a final pulse of light before it disappear, lighting lit up my room as rain poured outside.

But that wasn't what shocked me; it was the thing that was on my bed.

It was a digimon the one from the card, the one from my dreams.

It looked like some sort of wolf; the fur was the same blue as my digivice with its muzzle and its underbelly being white. It was wearing grey gloves with its claws ripping some parts. It had a scarf around its neck and grey pants with its tail wrapped around itself as it slept.

It started to open its eyes showing amber gold eyes, I was stilled to stun to move.

It sat up showing it wore a belt with the same symbol for light and all I could muster to say was.

"Who are you?"

**Yeah I know cliché I hope this was good, also this won't follow the episodes exactly their will be a lot of differences but the D-reaper is still the main villain but there's going to be season four references. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets and the New Student **

"Who are you?" I asked, it was all I could manage.

The wolf seemed to be trying to get a focuses on his surroundings before looking at me. It felt strange to have those amber gold eyes staring at me, but not as strange as what happened next.

"Mariko? Is it you?" he asked, his voice was low and had a growl to it.

If it wasn't against my nature I would have yelled and demanded how he knew that name, but instead.

"No, my name's ally" I said.

His ears drooped a bit as I answered his question, "sorry, but you looked like an old friend of mine" he said.

Wait! What! He met her! But how come she never mentioned him? Wait a second how did she? digimon aren't real! I thought.

"What's your name?" I asked, I was stilled in shock mode.

"My names strabimon warrior of light or at least training to be a warrior" he answered.

Well that explained the reason he had the marking for light but I had no idea what a warrior of light was.

"Strabimon, well nice to meet you" I said extending my hand.

Maybe after I stop freaking out I can ask some questions like how he got here and why he was in my dreams.

He was mindful of his claws as he took my hand," nice to meet you ally" saying my name.

Again it was quiet only the rain outside could be heard, along with thunder. I was trying to organize my thoughts this was to weird, digimon was just a show they couldn't be real.

But the real thing was standing right in front of-where'd he go?

I guess I was thinking for too long as strabimon wasn't in front of me anymore.

"Strabimon?" I asked.

"You look a lot like Mariko, are you related?" he asked as I saw him on my left he was almost as tall as I was.

"Kinda, but how did you get here?" I asked, I didn't want to talk about her at the moment I was to confused.

"Your guess is as good as mine, one minute I'm taking a nap in the woods next thing I know I'm here" he said.

"Did you ever have any strange dreams at least a few weeks before this" I asked.

"Now that you mention it I did, I don't remember much though" he said scratching his head.

I sighed, you know a normal kid would be happy to meet a digimon and get a digivice, that meant they were partners but for me it just meant trouble.

"This is too weird" I mumbled, rubbing my temples.

"I wonder what's wrong now?" said strabimon.

I wonder what he meant by that? then I remembered something my dad! If he even saw strabimon, I didn't want to even imagine what would happen.

"All rain and no fun, who likes rain anyway" said strabimon who was looking out the window.

"You don't like the rain?" I asked, random subject but at least nothing bad like in the show is happening.

I really don't need to explain a kuwagamon in my room, I thought thinking of the first episode of season one.

"Nah, wet furs the worst my brother hates it too, but rainmon's all for it" he said.

"You have friends back were you come from?" I asked, I just noticed I haven't stuttered once since I saw him.

That's not natural maybe it's because he's a digimon and not a person.

"Yeah, were more like family though, theirs ten of us all together but me and my brother are related by blood since were two sides of the same coin" he explained.

Two sides of the same coin? What did that mean?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing you have any food around here I haven't eaten since home" he said changing the subject.

"Yeah, but can you-"I was saying.

"Stay here? Got it" he said, it was like he knew what was going on.

The house had gotten dark in the short time I was in my room; I saw a clock only to see it was almost five.

But I wasn't up there that long it couldn't be that late, but then again a person just doesn't meet a digimon, get a digivice and find out said digimon may have known someone else before them.

For once I was happy dad wasn't around but that would make hiding strabimon a lot easier, just as long as he didn't attract attention to himself, then again his size would be a problem.

Relying on my knowledge of digimon, okay the show I grabbed a few random items of food. Like some fruit and some sweets I had, if he ate meat I was in trouble since I didn't have any at the moment.

I went back to my room to find him sniff around the place, he was currently poking a stuffed bear I had on my shelf.

"Hey strabimon" I said as I surprised him.

"It was the bear!" he randomly said.

Probably thought he was in trouble" I brought some food, I don't know what you like to eat though" I said placing the items on my desk.

"Anything will do just as long as it's not fish" he said taking one of the apples and eating it.

"Why? You don't like fish?" I asked taking a pear I brought for myself.

All this happening and only now I remember to eat.

"Apparently it's offensive to eat fish when one of your friends happens to look like one" he answered.

Well I could understand that at least" what's this?" asked strabimon poking one of the candy bars I brought.

"Its candy" I said as he still poked it, what's with him and poking?

"Can you eat it?" he asked, don't they have candy in the digital world?

"Yeah just don't" I stopped short as he placed it in his mouth wrapper and all.

He seemed kind of disgusted" eat it with the wrapper" I said, I wanted to laugh but it's not my style.

"Blech, humans have strange taste in food" he said using his claws to get rid of anything in his mouth.

"You were supposed to take the wrapper off first" I said showing him.

"If its food then why is it wrapped? wouldn't it be easier to just have them opened" he said.

Well he did have a point their "humans are still as weird as the first time I met them" he said instead eating another apple.

"How many do you know?" I asked, and how did he know her?

"Only one, mariko we weren't friends long though" he said.

"Why? Did you guys have a fight?" I asked him.

"No, I got pulled out of my world and into this one by accident, Mariko helped me" he said.

"Good thing to since it turns out I wasn't the only one pulled into the human world, things got sort a chaotic with all the lost digimon who appeared in the human world" he continued.

"so mariko helped me stopped some of them so we could try to find a way home, eventually the same force that brought me and all those others to this world took us back" he finished.

"And what about Mariko?" I asked.

"I don't know, time in my world passes faster than yours who knows how long it's been" he said.

So the digital world they lived in was like season one of digimon and the same things like digimon randomly appearing in the human world to.

"This device you know I've seen it before" said strabimon pulling me from my thoughts.

He was holding the digivice he had appeared from as I took it "what do you mean? Is this yours?" I asked.

"No, I think I saw someone in the digital world once with it, only it was a darker blue and he had a monodramon" said strabimon.

"There are more people with these?" I asked well in the show there were other digidestine.

"Yeah, he was fighting a digimon, but I don't know who he is other than he's a human" strabimon said.

"I guess this means were partners then" I said I hoped strabimon wouldn't mind.

"Partners?" he asked.

"Well, think about it as friends who help each other" I said.

"Like back home, we all help each other even if we do disagree" he said.

"Yeah, so what do you say?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

I was interested in knowing more about the first time he was here and how he knew her.

"Sure, it'll be like before just without digimon running ramped all over the place" he said remembering his first experience in the human world.

Yeah, he didn't have too much fun especially with the mammothmon.

Unknown to them something else had appeared in the human world.

A large dog like digimon was sniffing around the park; its golden eyes seemed to be searching for something. The only features that could be seen were its golden eyes and golden fur collar.

It let out a growl of annoyance it was here he knew it was but where?

Meanwhile a small white digimon with a red triangle on its head, green eyes and purple markings was hiding from it.

But it didn't seem worried it was like hide and seek, considering the dog was growling for him to show himself.

His growling was interrupted by fire as he was attacked, in a few short moments he was absorbed by the newcomer.

"Good job, another one bites the dust, get it dust" giggled a voice.

The one who had attacked the dog laughed as well before both decided to vanish into the cover of night.

"Aww, but I wanted to play" said the little digimon with its ears drooping.

"Oh well, maybe they want to play" said the digimon excited and decided to follow the two.

Though the rain did make it hard and the wind pushed him off course. He ended up in a tree and decided it might be better to stay there.

Strabimon was pacing back and forth on all fours, more with thinking than not being able to sleep.

He had talked with ally for awhile she was an interesting human, she was nice but at the same time her exterior was cold.

What bothered him was her looks, she looked so much like Mariko but at the same time she was the complete opposite of his old friend.

The ribbons she owned he remembered those he gave them to Mariko as a gift, which only made him more confused.

Did Mariko give them to her? If she did then why?

All this thinking was making his head hurt, where's flectmon when you needed him.

He looked at the girl who was asleep; she said she had school whatever that was tomorrow and that he should stay in her room.

He wondered why she resembled his friend so much but he would find out.

Just as long as he didn't get caught, ally had told him what could happen if other humans spotted him.

Not that he needed a reminder, the first time these humans had tried to kill them thinking they were monster's which they were.

But that didn't mean they were there to cause trouble, they were just lost in the wrong world.

He sighed, no point thinking about his questions now; they weren't going to be answered anytime soon.

He decided to at least try to get some rest, he laid himself on the ground near the window, the floor wasn't as comfortable as grass but at least he had a window view.

He just wonder how he was going to figure out how to get home this time, he bet the other's were worried especially his brother.

He fell asleep unaware that another set of eyes closed with similar thoughts.

He had to admit he had a lot of strange awakenings before, like having your best friend pounce you awake or waking up in a snowstorm or on a raft in the middle of the ocean but he had never woken up to a loud earsplitting ring.

He awoke with his ears ringing, literally ringing as he awoke covering his ears.

"That things louder than a mad kokatorimon" he said.

He noticed ally wasn't in the room as her door opened and it was her, she had change out of the cloths she had yesterday.

She seemed to realize her alarm was hurting his ears and turned it off" sorry strabimon, that my alarm clock it's suppose to wake me up not that I needed it, I forgot wolves have sensitive ears" she said.

She had changed into a pale green shirt and dark blue jeans, her hair was in the same style as it was before and she was wearing her ribbons again.

"Strabimon, I need you to do me a favor and stay here when I'm at school" she said.

"In the house?" he asked.

"No in my room, I can't let my dad know you're here so promise me okay, I'll be back in a few hours" she said.

"Okay, you have any food?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's some on my drawer I brought some fruit so you wouldn't have to get out" ally said.

He wondered why she seemed so nervous but he would do what she said, after all his last experience in this world wasn't a pleasant one.

Besides meeting Mariko it was pretty chaotic.

"Just make sure you stay here, I have to leave" said ally grabbing her bag and leaving.

Strabimon stared at were she had been, she was in a hurry he wondered what exactly school was.

He could follow her just to see for himself, but ally told him not to leave.

Then again he would probably die of boredom if he stayed, making up his mind he decided using the window would be easier after all how different could it be from climbing down a tree.

Ally was walking to school as usual only now she had a lot on her mind maybe a little too much.

She first was wondering what she was going to do with strabimon, she couldn't hide him in her room forever if he had been smaller like veemon sure she could.

But with him being almost her height it would cause trouble on were to hide him if her dad came home.

Like déjà vu she once again hit someone "sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! And, hey ally! Remember me!" said a very familiar voice.

She rubbed her forehead happy she hadn't fallen this time and looked up to see yori.

She was now wearing a lavender shirt and a white skirt. Her hair wasn't in its ponytail anymore showing it went a little to her back. She was wearing the same backpack from yesterday too.

"Yori what are you doing here?" ally asked.

"Remember I'm starting school today silly" she said happily.

She winced a bit at her happy tone; ally wasn't used to someone being so friendly beside Jeri.

"Y-yeah, I-I remember" she said stuttering, so much for not stuttering.

"How could you forget, oh yeah, we just met yesterday, Come on I want to get to school early that way we can talk for awhile!" she came on shy at first but became excited by the end.

She grabbed her hand and stated to pull her along, surprising ally.

"You d-don't have to p-pull me" ally said as yori released her grip.

"Sorry, force of habit" she said.

Ally shook her head as they walked to school together, she let her do the talking and had to admit it was nice having someone to talk to.

Maybe the reason she was so conformable with her was because she reminded her of Jeri, a very excitable version of her.

But while they talked ally couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed.

She was probably imagining things, the school was now visible and she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Yori hadn't heard the rumors yet and when she did she'd probably leave her behind like everyone else (minus Jeri)

"Hey y-yori I-I'm going to h-head to class, y-you should g-go find yours "ally said she was really nervous as others started to notice them.

"But I wanted you to come with me" she said.

"I-I have t-to go" she said leaving yori behind.

Yori was about to go after her but was stopped by some girls.

"Hey, we've never seen you around are you new?" asked a browned haired girl.

"Yeah, I just started today" she said answering the question.

"Well that explains why you were talking to Yamaki" spat a black haired girl.

"What about her?" asked yori, she was confused they talked about ally like if she was the enemy?

"Looks like you haven't heard we'll tell ya how horrible of a person she is" said a redhead.

Yori was soon pulled into a conversation about ally as the three girls told her all the horrible things she did and about how stuck up she was.

Ally was watching from the door and went back inside, their went her chance for a friend.

It didn't matter she had to remember be alone no friends, they'll only leave you behind for the crowed.

She repeated her actions of yesterday sitting in her desk, Jeri came and tried to talk to her again but ally didn't responded.

Jeri was used to this she would always try to talk to her but she would stop when the bell rang starting class.

This time the teacher made an announcement that they had a new student in the class, her stomach was in knots as she saw it was yori.

What were the odds of that? She thought.

"Hi my name's Yori Ayumi it's nice to meet you all" she said in her same nice tone.

A few whispers were heard as some of the girls admired her unusual eye color, while some of the boys said she was pretty.

"You can take a seat anywhere theirs an empty one" said the teacher as yori looked at the few empty desk.

There was one beside ally as people didn't like being near her, Jeri was a few seats in front.

To ally's surprise and to the other students in the class she sat in the desk beside her.

She looked at the girl but not with that same look of hate like the others but with the same kind face she seemed to always where.

"Can we talk after school" she whispered to her.

Ally nodded she already had a pretty good idea about what yori wanted to talk about.

Class began were they had left off yesterday, before they were evacuated out of the school.

Now that she thought about it maybe it had been a digimon, she remembered someone mentioning a dinosaur.

If only she knew the previous days chaos was about to be repeated all because a little wolf was too curious for his own good.

It would turn out to be a good thing and a bad one all in one, she was about to discover a lot of reasons for why her dad hated digimon.

And find out she wasn't the only one who had a partner.

**And there's two don't worry she'll meet the others eventually after all AU universe also I bet you noticed strabimons a bit on the weird side. I decided I wanted strabimon to be funny who says he had to be a buzz kill and jerk like kouji we already have rika and renamon for that. Not that I hate kouji I just wanted a funny strabimon, hope you review till next time!**


	4. Friends

**Friends**

Class had already been going on for awhile; we were talking about the importance of fruits.

A normal school day as usual wouldn't be complete without one of my classmates; I think his name was takato getting in trouble again.

"He should pay more attention" yori whispered to me.

I looked at her and nodded before both our names were called.

"Yori and ally will both of stay after as well" said the teacher as she looked at them.

Yuri looked down in embarrassment as I kept quiet.

The lesson continued on and all I could think about was strabimon hoping he was okay were I left him.

Out of boredom as the topic was one I couldn't live without I began to sketch.

It was strabimon as I now knew but this time I but two silhouettes behind him, I never knew why I did that sometimes, and it just felt like I should.

Though luckily I would be saved from stay after school by to curious for his own good digimon.

**(Park)**

It was already past morning as the sun was high in the sky; strabimon was currently hiding in a tree in the park.

Never try sneaking out of super tall buildings again, thought strabimon.

He hadn't realized how tall the large building was until he tried to sneak out, by then it was too late and through some sort of faith he didn't get himself killed.

"If ally's anything like Mariko shed kill me for that" he said to himself.

It was late morning and even though the park seemed empty his sensitive ears could pick up the sounds of humans and their vehicles.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, I should have stayed were ally told me to" he said to himself, this world was too different from his own.

Suddenly he senses someone behind him as he jumped onto on other branch.

"Why ya have to move, scared it was going to hurt" said a voice behind him.

Strabimon turned to see a purple imp digimon behind him, an impmon.

"I didn't know there were other digimon here" said strabimon.

"Yeah, so what if I am I here that doesn't explain why you're here" said impmon.

"I was following my partner when" he was cut off.

"Aww, don't tell me your one of those digimon pets" said impmon in disgust.

"I'm nobodies pet" he said, he was starting to dislike this digimon.

"Since your persons nowhere in sight how about a little fun" said impmon as a small fire ball appeared on his finger.

"What sort of fun?" he asked.

"You know how easy it is to scare humans, one Bata boom and they run crying home" sniggered impmon.

"I was told not to attack humans, anyway that only causes trouble" said strabimon as impmon gave him a glare.

"Yeah by other humans, forgets yous you're just like all the other pets" said impmon starting to leave.

Strabimon turned his back only for him to feel a small burning pain, compared to flamons attacks it wasn't all that strong.

He looked back to see impmon smirking as he left.

"What a strange digimon" he said to himself.

With a shake of his head he decided to stick around the park, he didn't know were ally had gone and he could be seen by humans.

This meant he couldn't go looking for her.

"Great now what am I suppose to do all day" strabimon muttered to himself, he lay on the branch deciding to sleep.

In the digital world he always had his brother and friends to train or just play with, but here he didn't have anyone and if he tried searching for ally he could get lost.

Unknown to him there was another reason he should stay hidden, as in a far off building his energy signature had been found.

The humans inside were debating on what it was though as his energy signal though digimon was also mixed with the power of light.

Making his signal location unreadable much to the dismay of one certain human.

"Hello! Hello!" said an energetic voice as strabimon opened one gold eye to look at the voice.

It was a digimon, a small one at that probably in-training but its energy signature felt weird.

It had white fur with purple tinted ears, large green eyes and a red triangle on his fore-head.

"Wanna play!" he asked excitedly flying around strabimons head.

"No" he said rather bluntly, could you blame him the day wasn't turning out as he planned.

"Aww, why not?" he asked his ears shrinking as he landed on the branch beside strabimon.

"Because I don't want to" said strabimon as the digimon began to sadden even more he started to feel guilty.

The small thing didn't deserve his attitude, he was just frustrated.

The little guy was about to fly off "wait! Alright I play with you" said strabimon; he could at least try to make friends with this digimon.

The little guy began to cheer at that as he taped strabimons nose "your it!" he laughed flying off.

"Wait till I catch you" said strabimon chasing after the digimon.

It seemed the little digimon wasn't worried about humans as he could fly strabimon on the other hand.

He was glad he could climb as that was the only way he could keep from being seen, though when their proved no place to climb he have to duck or run into an alleyway.

"Too slow" laughed the little digimon as they were on some kind of field.

"Well you can fly so that's not really fair" said strabimon as the little digimon laughed.

Strabimon didn't see any humans as he followed after the digimon who stopped near a building going onto a tree.

Strabimon followed as the little digimon tried to catch its breath; he tapped it lightly on the head as it giggled.

"Aww, I lost" he said but still happy as ever.

Strabimon looked at his surroundings he was a long ways from the park that was for sure, he was just happy no one had seen him.

He had too many close calls while chasing this digimon.

"I'm calumon" said calumon snapping him from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Calumon" responded calumon.

"Okay calumon, I'm strabimon" he said, this digimon was a confusing hyper active one.

Well at least he wasn't as bad as impmon; this guy just seemed too much on the happy side.

Before strabimon could say anything a notice caught his attention as he slipped deeper into the branches, the scent was human as it soon left.

He sighed in relief" Alright, calumon was it? Were" but before he could finish his sentence he turned to see calumon no were in sight.

Just great, he thought as he tried to find the little digimon scent.

The strange thing was, he couldn't find one it was as if calumon was never there. He tried as best he could from inside the tree when a familiar scent caught his attention.

Ally? He thought as the scent seemed to be mixed with the smell of other humans.

Great he was acting like a dog how degrading, well if ally was here maybe she could point him back home.

Then again he might not be alive long enough to ask her if she knew he disobeyed her orders. He was starting to feel like a dog again.

"Well maybe I can sneak into that building, if ally's their I'm sure she'd tell me to go home first" he said to himself.

Something similar had happened once during his time with Mariko, she was too worried about him getting seen to yell at him.

But when they got home, man he thought his ears might have blown out by how mad she was.

He winced at the memory as he slowly made his way down the tree, no humans around.

He walked on all fours carefully; at least if a human saw him they would mistake him for a wolf rather than a digimon at least at first glance.

He went towards the back of the building as some creatures that reminded him a tiny version of rabbitmon, were in a cage.

They seemed to notice him and became fearful padding away from him, strabimon was interested as he continued to look for a door or something.

He froze as he heard a squeak and saw what looked like a man with several cleaning supplies; his back was turned to strabimon as he couldn't see him for now.

Strabimon took the chance and went in the door as it shut behind him, he sighed in relief only to notice he was in a rather exposed hallway.

Their wasn't anywhere to hide either "great well there doesn't seem to be anyone around, I might get lucky" no sooner had he said that.

He made a turn as he was trying to find ally's scent mixed in with several other humans, when.

He looked up in fear; a human child was standing in front of him, and of all the luck it had to be a girl.

The silence lasted only a minute as the girl let out a scream; he took that as his cue to leave as he tried to open the door.

It seemed his claws were getting in the way as he tried to find another way out.

He could already hear other humans as his sensitive ears picked up snippets of what the girl said that there was a monster in the school again.

Soon a loud ring made him stand on two legs trying to cover his ears from the horrid sound, to his luck he found another door this one only required him to push it.

He made it outside unfortunately humans were gathering in that area, a lot of them.

No tree's either so he couldn't hide, he made a run in the opposite direction not really caring were he went when closer to the back of the building where he had original entered a fire ball hit him.

This already happened to me today, he groaned this one had hurt, it couldn't have been impmon.

"Strabimon?"

He looked up at the voice, aww man! He thought.

**(Earlier)**

I ate lunch by myself as usual, no one ever sat with me and if they did it was only because their table had no room.

I was used to it, but it still hurt.

"Hey, why do you look like if somebody just threw away your favorite skirt" said yori's voice.

Ally looked up to see the bluenette take a seat, whispers started to arise around the cafeteria.

"What's she doing?" asked one girl.

"I can't believe it, is she really sitting with that loser" said another.

Yori glared at the students who were giving ally dirty looks as they backed off, it seemed like those blue and purple tinted eyes were staring them in the soul.

"W-why are y-you here?" I asked, I didn't expect her to do this.

"Cant I sit with my friend?" yori said cheerfully.

"f-friend?" I asked, she thought of me as her friend?

"Of course, the other kids told me all these lies about you" said yori as I looked down.

"I didn't believe them, we may have just met yesterday but you're a nice person I can tell" she said with that same smile on her pale face.

"t-thank you, c-can we talk a-about that later" I stuttered as she nodded before looking at her food.

"You know I think the schools trying to kill us by feeding us this junk" yori said with disgusted look.

That made me smile, a small one but it was the first time I've ever smiled out of happiness.

But would she really stay my friend? What if she changed her mind?

I shook my head, no need for those kinds of thoughts live in the now and enjoy it.

After all I've never had a friend and it felt nice to finally be able to say that, at least I my head.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, me and my friend talked all through lunch until class again.

We were now learning about some history and about halfway through the lesson a loud scream seemed to have erupted from the hallways.

The loudspeaker came on with an announcement, but what they said shocked me.

It couldn't be, I thought.

They said a large wolf monster had been spotted inside the school, it felt like déjà vu as we repeated yesterday's course of action and had to exit the building.

Luckily with all the people in the halls I could separate myself from the group, this is where being hated came in handy.

I snuck out the back door as I looked for strabimon; it was the only logical explanation. After all how many wolves roam Japan that aren't in zoos.

"Strabimon!" I shouted looking for him when something else caught my attention.

"The digimons this way!" yelled a voice.

I went back inside the door but peeked outside; some sort of orange cat digimon was out there.

My digivice which I had hooked to my belt had started to beep; I pulled it out as the digimon was scanned.

**Coronamon **

**Rookie level**

**Attacks- corona knuckle and corona flame**

I was surprised to see another digimon here but that's as what shocked me the most.

"Yori" I whispered to myself as she came running to the digimon.

"Sorry coronamon, trying to sneak past teachers is hard" she said to her partner.

The two moved to were the rabbits were kept as I followed silently "Their he is!" said coronamon his fist became covered in fire.

"Corona knuckle!" he yelled shooting a fire ball at someone.

I moved closer and saw who it was "strabimon?" I said.

Coronamon was about to attack again as I ran in front of strabimon "don't hurt him!" I yelled as strabimon looked at me.

"Ally?" he asked as I looked at him.

I saw he was fine besides some singed fur; I proceeded to glare at him now as he back up nervously.

"Strabimon this is exactly why I didn't want you to sneak out! What were you thinking! You could have gotten hurt or killed! Do you have any idea how worried I would have been if I found you hurt?" I yelled forgetting about the two behind me until.

"Ally, you have a digimon too?" asked yori as I turned to her.

I looked at her and nodded-yeah, w-we can talk about it later" I said as we had to get back to our classes.

Yori seemed to want answer but held her tongue as she told coronamon to help strabimon get to a less populated area.

The cat nodded as he listened, strabimon gave me one last look as I glared.

He seemed to know it was out of worry as he seemed relieved.

We both walked back to our class group as after awhile we were told to go back in, me and yori never did notice the bunny digimon who spotted us.

I had one thought as I went back into the class room.

So I wasn't the only one, made me wonder of the dinosaur from yesterday was a digimon to?

**And finally I have updated sorry to cut it short next chapter we'll get to know our new digimon better.**


	5. Discoveries

**Discoveries part 1**

We lucked out a bit after strabimon scared the school half to death; we didn't have to stay after school.

Thank you strabimon, I thought but that didn't mean he wasn't out of trouble.

How did he manage to get out of the building he didn't climb out did he?

If he did I'm surprise he didn't fall and kill himself, I was walking with yori as she seemed to be trying to not ask questions but.

"So how long have you had a digimon?" I asked yori, it got rid of the awkward silence.

She blinked at me before answering" about a month, I was playing the digimon card game with a friend of mine" she explained.

"she gave me a new card which was coronamon, later that day I found a weird blue card and when I scanned it to see how many points it had boom coronamon was their" she made a boom by throwing her hands in the air.

"What about you?" she asked me.

"Just yesterday, I found a blue card and strabimons card when I scanned them well the same like you" I said, I hadn't stuttered at all.

I guess I'm just becoming more comfortable around her.

"Weird, wonder why we both got a blue card?" she asked no one.

"Did you also get a digivice?" I asked her, we were heading to the park.

I guess this is where coronamon and strabimon are, I see some people in the park luckily their not interested in us.

She took off her backpack and pulled out a digivice that looked just like mine, only the straps were red and the rest was orange.

"My scanner started sparking, I thought I broke it but instead it turned into this" said yori putting it away again.

Yori lead me to a cluster of tree's, I was glad there weren't many people in the park today.

"Coronamon? You here?" asked yori as the bushes rustled and coronamon came out with strabimon.

Strabimon was on all fours and his ears and tail were down, he seemed to know he was in trouble.

"Strabimon" I said I wasn't as angry as I was at first but still.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know where you were, but then I got distracted playing with a digimon and then that girl screamed and well" he was pretty much rambling now.

"I'm not mad okay, I was just worried if anyone saw you" I sighed I knew he didn't mean to get me worried.

"Look I'm sorry if you promise you won't ever do that again" I said sticking my hand out as his ears started to perk up.

"Alright, I promise" he said to me as he stood and took my hand.

"He sure was worried, he was afraid you were gonna yell at him" laughed coronamon.

"So your coronamon" I said looking at the bipedal cat, the little flame on his head band and tail sparked in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm coronamon nice to meet ya" he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile at bit; he was just like yori in terms of personality.

We told the two to stay hidden as yori still wanted to talk to me about this morning.

"Why does everyone say all that stuff about you?" she asked me.

We were just walking around wasting time; we didn't have too much homework anyway.

"It's because of my dad" I said.

"Your dad?" she asked.

"He works for this company, I don't really know what happens he doesn't tell me but he's kinda of on the serious side" I said.

"So they think you're stuck up, that's what Sara said" said yori remembering the rude blond.

"Yeah, I'm just not good around people I lost my mom when I was young so it's just been me and dad" I explained, that was actually around the time he joined that company.

"Those girls said so many horrible things and so did the guys, how do you take it?" she asked me.

I gave her a neutral look" after awhile it just numbs away, it hurts but it leaves" I said and it was true it's not like dads around much anyway.

Sometimes I think it's because I remind him of mom, besides the fact that she had bright green eyes I look almost exactly like her.

"Well don't worry, I'm going to be your friend no matter what" exclaimed yori with a determined look on her face.

She would never know how much that meant to me" thanks, I mean it and if I act a bit cold sometimes it's because I don't really know much about friendship" I admitted.

"Well I'll teach you, you'll see soon everyone in school will want to be your friend" she smiled, I doubted that but I wouldn't burst her bubble.

"Ally?" strabimon had poked his head out of a tree as I looked up.

Nobody was around this area, thank god.

"What is it strabimon?" I asked.

"Before I snuck out this machine in your house beeped, some human named riley said they were going to visit" he said.

Crap! I can't believe I forgot! With strabimon and everything happening today.

"I'm sorry yori but I have to go" I said apologetically.

She smiled and seemed to understand "sure if you want strabimon can stay with coronamon until you find a place to hide him, I'm guessing you don't" she said to me.

As much as I didn't want to she had a point, the apartment wasn't the best place to hide strabimon so I nodded a thanks.

"Strabimon I want you to behave yourself" I said as he looked at me.

"I will, I promise but you'll come back right?" he asked.

"Tomorrow before school" I said as I ran off.

"So strabimon ever had ice cream before?" yori asked the wolf type digimon.

He shook his head as coronamon appeared on the branch beside him" you have to try some it's the best snack ever, besides peppers" he said as yori laughed a bit.

"Coronamon only you would like peppers" she said, she guessed it was a fire digimon thing.

"They taste good" he said as yori motioned for them to follow.

"Come on you two were getting ice cream!" she almost shouted as people who had started to walk past her gave her looks.

She blushed in embarrassment as she left the park.

**(Ally)**

I forgot riley was going to pick me up from home today, dad said he had something to tell me.

The phone had rung this morning before strabimon woke up and after taking with my dad a bit he wanted to tell me something.

I was running on the sidewalk and hoped riley wasn't their yet, I guess someone loves me as I end up getting to the building just as riley's going in.

"Riley!" I call out to her, she's one of the few people who doesn't hear me stuttered.

I really like her, she nice and funny and sometimes brings me a sweet treat from my dad since he's always so busy.

She turned around and smiled, I liked her smile it reminded me of my mothers.

"I was just going to pick you up, your usual home by now did something happen?" she asked me.

"I was with a friend" I said as she looked surprised them smiled at me.

"Well that's good to hear, come on I bet your excited to finally be able to see your father after all this time" riley said, she had come to like the girl after so long.

"I wonder why he's been so busy. Do you know?" I asked her as we walked towards a van.

I got in the passenger's seat as she turned the van on before answering my question.

"A lot of problems have come up and he's just been overwhelmed" she said, she couldn't reveal what they were doing but it was true.

"I hope he's not too busy to see me" I said, I haven't seen him for weeks.

"Don't worry, maybe seeing you is just what he needs" she said as I smiled at her.

She was one of the few people who ever saw the true side of me; we talked for awhile I had lots of questions.

I felt like she wasn't telling me everything but it wasn't my place to ask, we eventually got to the building as she parked the van.

"Alright, remember to stay close and don't wander off anywhere" she said to me as I nodded following her into the building.

There were people walking around looking pretty busy, we took an elevator and all the while I couldn't help but feel strange.

I don't know why but I felt like something bad was going to happen I just didn't know when.

She led me to a room where I sat down on one of the chairs" I have to get back to work, I'll see you later okay" she said as I nodded saying bye.

After she closed the door I wondered why dad wanted to talk to me, I mean he didn't say anything a few weeks ago.

I sighed and just waiting for what seemed like hours, I was tired so a nap wouldn't hurt.

I wouldn't wake up for a few hours.

**(Park)**

Yori and the digimon were in coronamons hiding place eating the frozen treats yori bought them.

It seemed strabimon had taken a liking to the vanilla cone yori got him.

"I didn't think you'd like it that much" giggled yori as the wolf was pretty much devouring the cone.

"You might want to slow down their or you might get a" coronamon hadn't finished his sentence before letting out a whimper.

"Brain freeze" he finished deadpanning.

"Ow! Hurts likes yukibearmons ice blow" he said holding his head as the pain past.

He let out a little depressed sigh at the thought of his friend; the other two seemed to notice.

"Hey strabimon? Do you miss your friends back home?" asked yori.

He nodded a bit" yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm even missing the arguments I get into with kokuwagamon" he said remembering the bug.

"Yeah, sometimes I miss my little sister" said coronamon.

"My brother must be worried by now" said strabimon; his brother was the kind to worry.

"Well I'm sure their fine, don't worry I bet you'll get to see them again" said yori, the two digimon seemed to cheer up as she stood up.

"Well it's time for me to go home, strabimon just stay with coronamon and you'll be fine" she said to the wolf.

"Okay, don't need ally mad at me after all I promised" he said as she said her goodbyes.

"Bye" they both said.

It was already late afternoon as the two digimon stayed in the shadows of the bushes and trees.

"I wonder what they're doing right now?" strabimon asked no one.

"Probably thinking about what happened to you" said coronamon, he did miss his little sister but he had yori to protect as well.

"Come on strabimon if we hide in the tree's when it gets dark we can roam around, humans don't come here after dark" he said as the wolf nodded climbing up after the cat.

"You know for a dog you're a pretty good climber" said coronamon as strabimon gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm not a dog, and I had to learn it's the only way to get some peace and quiet" said strabimon with a small chuckle.

"I wonder how lunamons doing, me and her would always stay up every night to look at the stars" said coronamon, he was glad to actually have some company even if it wasn't his sister.

The two spent the while talking about their friends as it was comforting since their partners weren't there.

"You actually fought digimon here?" asked strabimon.

Coronamon nodded "sometimes rouge digimon appear out of nowhere so me and yori take care of them" said coronamon.

"That's weird, you know I wonder if there are other digimon like us with human partners" wondered strabimon.

"Don't know I usually stay in the park" said coronamon.

The two didn't see the two ice blue eyes getting ready to attack from the darkness.

**(Ally)**

I woke up to somebody calling my name, I woke up and saw my father and almost jumped out of my skin.

"Don't worry it's just me" he said to me, he looked like if had come from something important.

"It's okay, so how you been dad?" I asked, it was kinda awkward since I usually don't see him much.

"The usual work I wanted to ask are you still playing that game?" he asked me, he was completely serious.

I looked confused until I remembered "no, I haven't play it in months" I lied.

"Ally this is serious" he snapped, his tone reminded me of the first time I started playing digimon.

"Yes, but I don't have anyone to play with" I said, sure I had the online game but.

"Ally, I wanted riley to bring you here so could tell you to stop with that game" he said.

I looked confused as he continued "this is a dangerous game your playing" he said to me like the first time I got the digimon game.

"But why? It's just a harmless game?" did he want me to be here so he could lecture me again.

"I can't tell you that, but I'm serious stop playing the game before you get hurt" this time he sounded worried.

I wish something would distract him and I got my wish as someone came through the door.

The man apologized and said it was urgent" alright, ally riley will take you home in a bit I have work" he said turning to leave.

Why did I think he had something different to say to me, it was the same story as last time.

I decided to sneak out of the room; I saw my dad and waited until he turned a corner.

I followed after him but when he took the elevator I went for the stairs that said employees only, I knew I shouldn't break the rules but he was hiding something and I was going to find out what.

**(Park)**

It had become dark a few hours ago as the two digimon still were talking now about random subjects.

"So how many are in your group?" asked coronamon.

"At least ten of us, it gets annoying sometimes but were like family" said strabimon, he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as he looked into distant trees.

"You okay?" asked coronamon.

"Something's their" he said as he started climbing down the tree when.

"Diamond storm!"

What seemed like sharp diamond like projectiles rained around the tree as the two got out of the way.

Coronamon seemed to recognize this digimon "renamon?" he asked, he had a run in with her before.

He didn't sense her tamer she was on her own this night.

"So you got a new friend" she said looking at strabimon.

"Renamon I told you I don't want to fight" said coronamon.

"Maybe you don't but what about him?" she asked, this digimon was strong she could sense it.

"I have no reason to fight you" said strabimon.

But it seemed renamon wasn't about to take no for an answer, strabimon had seen this look in a digimon before.

A digimon who seemed to care about getting stronger" alright I'll fight you but tell me one thing what will it prove?" he asked her.

He powered up an attack when.

**HAHA, cliffhanger part 2 will come out as soon as I can till then the mystery continues ha-ha.**


	6. Discovers Part 2

**Discoveries Part 2**

Strabimon was about to attack renamon when the whole area started to become covered in light.

The area mist over as a gargoyle digimon appeared and it wasn't friendly, and if the menacing growl didn't tell you that you must be crazy!

"Freezing Wind!" it flew into the air as icy cold air was launched at the rookies.

All of them having to move out of the way to avoid being frozen into ice.

"Diamond Storm!" once again renamon used her attack as the gargoyle winced in pain.

It slashed at renamon only for her to disappear"how does she do that?" asked strabimon.

"hey! Instead of gawking we should get in their too, can't let her get all the fun" said coronamon rushing in.

"Wait! Don't go rushing in! Why do I even bother, he's worst than flamon" said strabimon going after his friend.

"Corona Knuckle!" yelled coronamon throwing a fist of flames at the armor digimon.

It swung his tail at him and by mere luck; more like his last minute timing he was able to avoid the hit.

"Coronamon you alright?" asked strabimon.

"Yeah, everything except my pride" he admitted as strabimon sighed only for both of them to avoid an attack by renamon.

"What's the big idea!" yelled strabimon.

"You're in my way" she replied coldly jumping at Gargoylemon.

"Gargoylemon, virus type, armor level" said a voice as two of the three rookies turned to the left.

They saw a girl with ginger colored hair in a spiky ponytail; she was wearing a brown coat with a shirt that had a broken heart and blue pants. Her light lavender eyes were focused on Gargoylemon.

"This guy isn't even worth the effort" the girl talked just like her digimon.

They saw her pull out a digivice similar to their partners as she also had a card.

"Digi-Modify! Speed Activate!" she yelled.

Renamons speed increased as gargoylemon couldn't land a hit.

"Is she always this powerful?" asked strabimon, he'd never seen a rookie actually fight an armor digimon who was kinda of like a champion on fair terms.

Then again renamon were known to be able to stand up to the power of a champion, he just never thought it was true.

"Statue Bomber!" gargoylemon tried to hit renamon with a statue.

"Renamon I'm getting bored, finish him" said the girl as she pulled out another card.

"Digi-Modify! Armor Activate!" she yelled as she swiped the card.

Renamons left arm became a gun as she jumped above gargoylemon.

The gargoyle flew up to attack only for it to get a face full of energy bullets as it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Diamond Storm!" the fall along with the damage gargoylemon had received was the final drop as gargoylemon was destroyed.

Renamon uploaded its data as someone else ran into the park.

"Coronamon! Strabimon!" yelled yori as she ran towards the two.

"Yori!" they said as she stopped panting in front of them.

The lamps were the only light source as renamon pointed the gun at coronamon and strabimon.

"So you got another digimon, this mean your gonna fight this time?" asked the ginger head.

"He's not my digimon, he belongs to a friend and the answer is still no rika!" yelled yori.

Rika however wasn't leaving that easily"so, who is he anyway" said rika scanning strabimon with her digivice.

At first it didn't work though "what's wrong with this thing" she said as a picture finally appeared.

"Strabimon, rookie level, legendary digimon" rika said out loud.

"Legendary digimon?" asked yori and coronamon.

They had never heard of that type of digimon.

"You sound like a strong opponent" said renamon as strabimon walked up to her.

"Yori and coronamon you two stay back, if it's a fight she wants that's what she'll get" said strabimon.

He didn't really have a choice the look digimon and tamer were giving him was one of either you agree or we fight you no matter what.

Renamon fired her weapon as strabimon was able to easily move out of the way as his claws glowed white.

"Licht Nagel!" he swiped at renamon who quickly moved out of the way only for her to receive a roundhouse kick to the side.

Her weapon turned back into her actual hand as strabimon stood in front of her.

"Still want a fight?" he asked, he was a lot faster than he look.

"This battles only beginning" said rika as renamon stood up.

Even though she was taller this didn't deter strabimon in the least.

All yori and coronamon could do was stare, they've had run into rika and renamon before but strabimon was the first digimon they've ever seen, that had actually been able to get the upper hand on renamon.

"For not wanting to fight your strong" said renamon, this digimon just might be the opponent she was looking for.

She rushed up to punch strabimon as he jumped up in the air flipping over her "try not being so aggressive, it makes you so predictable" said strabimon as he got a punch in the gut.

"You shouldn't let your guard down" said renamon as she prepared a diamond storm attack.

"Diamond Storm!" she yelled the crystals heading at strabimon who evaded the attack easily.

He turned to her and just looked at her before asking a question.

"A battle without reason is pointless, why do you even want a fight?" asked strabimon, sure he fought her but it was probably the only way they'd hear him out.

"What's your purpose" he asked sounding different.

"How else is renamon going to digivolve, fighting is what digimon were created for anyway" said rika like if it was obvious.

Strabimon looked at her then at renamon, those icy blue eyes would strike fear into anyone, but not him.

"And do you renamon believe that's true?" he asked, he was a warrior at heart but he at least wanted a reason to fight.

"For the same reason to grow stronger" she answered unsure of strabimons point.

"Not a very good cause then" said strabimon turning around.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing" said rika.

"There's no point in fighting someone like you, why don't you go find someone else" his voice was in a tone yori and coronamon had never heard.

It was cold and reminded them of Renamons; the way he spoke said he meant business.

The silence lasted for what seemed like forever as rika finally spoke up.

"Let's go renamon, were just wasting our time here anyway" she said leaving as renamon followed shortly.

Yori and coronamon let out sighs of relief as they approached strabimon "wow! I've never seen anyone take on renamon and not end up digital data!" said coronamon excitedly.

"Yeah, that's the first time I've seen rika listen too" said yori and strabimon looked at them.

"There wasn't really a point in fighting them, sure Renamons strong but she has doubts" said strabimon as they looked at him.

"Doubts?" asked yori.

"I don't think renamon and rika have full trust in each other yet, the way rika said digimon are only for fighting I don't think renamon fully believes that" said strabimon.

"Okay who are you? And what have you done to strabimon?" asked coronamon only to receive a bonk on the head.

"I'm still strabimon, but that doesn't mean I can't be serious from time to time" he said as the rookie rubbed his head.

"Well seeing as the dangers gone I better get back home before my parents find out I snuck out" said yori leaving.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she yelled.

"Don't forget the peppers!" yelled coronamon as yori yelled she wouldn't.

"What is it with you and peppers?" asked strabimon.

"Don't knock it till you try it" he said climbing into a tree.

Strabimon followed not knowing of renamon who watched them from afar before leaving the park as well.

But what strabimon said ran through her head_' a battle without reason is pointless'_ how was a battle pointless?

She shook her head and tried to forget these thoughts, they would make her weak and that was something she couldn't allow.

A black van was parked in the park, its intentions unknown.

**(Morning)**

"Rise and shine! The sun is up the peppers are almost here and it's a good day to be alive!" yelled coronamon jumping on strabimon.

Birds from the trees flew away in surprise.

"What the heck! Why are you yelling!" yelled strabimon shaking coronamon off.

"Why are you yelling?" he asked.

"Don't try that joke with me!" he stopped himself.

This reminded him of home as coronamon seemed to notice his friend's change of mood.

"Sorry, I get kinda of excited in the mornings after all I am a sun digimon and yori said she'd bring peppers" said coronamon embarrassed.

"Again, I don't understand you and peppers? What are peppers anyway?" asked strabimon deciding not to get homesick, though it wasn't working.

The energetic fire digimon just reminded him of home, why did he have to be a fire digimon?

"They're the spiciest! Greatest food every invented!" he screamed as more birds fluttered away.

Strabimon put a gloved clawed hand over coronamons mouth "if you stop yelling I'll let go, okay" he said as coronamon nodded.

Strabimon let go of the rookie as it once again looked embarrassed" sorry, I get excited too much I just can't help it" he said laughing and jumping around some branches.

Strabimon could only shake his head at his friends excitement, how could such a small digimon posses so much energy.

Then again he didn't really need to ask that.

"Strabimon? Coronamon, you two here?" asked a voice.

They looked out from the tree branches to see ally, she looked worried as she looked for them.

"Ally! You came!" shouted coronamon jumping out of the tree.

He ran up to the girl with a smile, something she actually returned.

"Hey coronamon" she said, she looked tired.

"Hi ally, I was hoping you were yori, oh! When is she going to bring me my peppers!" he whined as ally stared at him.

"Peppers?" she asked when strabimon jumped down from the tree.

"Don't ask, it's too confusing" he said walking over to his partner.

He was surprised when the girl hugged him like if he was about to disappear or something.

"Umm, ally are you okay?" asked strabimon, he was a bit flustered after all he wasn't really used to affection especially by a girl.

She shook her head yes as she pulled away from the digimon "I'm just glad your okay, I thought my dad found you two" she looked worried.

"Your father?" asked strabimon, he was confused as ally looked at him.

"Well I have sometime before school" she said as she always was an early bird.

She had at least an hour before school began, but before she could say anything yori called out to them as she ran towards them.

"I…hate…running" she panting as a bag of store bough peppers was in her left hand.

"Peppers!" cheered coronamon taking the bag and immediately started to stuff his face.

Ally and strabimon couldn't help but feel disgusted in a way as they watched the cat digimon devour the food.

"Don't ask he just loves them, I'm glad you two weren't hurt last night" said yori as ally turned to her.

She knew a digimon had bio-emerged as she heard her dad call it, but strabimon and coronamon fought?

"Strabimon did you fight gargoylemon?" asked ally in a serious voice though you could hear her worry.

"No, but I did fight a renamon I got her to leave though" said strabimon, he didn't need to get into anymore trouble after yesterday.

"Wait! How did you know it was a gargoylemon?" asked coronamon stopping his eating.

"Like I said we have an hour before school" said ally as she told them the events of the previous night.

_**(Flashback)**_

She followed her dad around the building, she almost kept getting caught and decided she should give up.

But when her father went into a dark room she looked through the crack that was left between the doors, she looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around.

The room was dark with computers and other electronics seemed to be tracking something, she heard her father speaking though it was much muffled.

It was hard to hear but she heard the word digimon being mentioned, she thought she saw someone else but the crack was too small.

"bio-emerging" was what she heard her father say.

They seemed to be trying to track something down as she could see something on one of the computers.

She heard directions which she guessed were the park and something about a gargoyle, she remembered there was a digimon named gargoylemon.

This caused a moment of panic and she wondered if they had found strabimon, but then again why was her dad doing this in the first place.

What was he doing? She didn't know.

She peeked through the crack again quietly as she noticed someone was walking and could be heading towards the door.

She quietly ran off to the stairs and back to the room she was in before, all the way hoping not to get caught.

Trying to calm her beating heart she pretended to be asleep in her seat, last time she checked the clock it was past ten.

"Ally? Come on, your bed has to be more comfortable than this chair" said a voice which she recognized as riley's.

She pretended to wake up and faked a yawn and tired look.

"Sorry I took so long I had some work, come on" she said motioning for her to follow.

The walk was spent in silence as all ally could think about was that her dad was keeping secrets from her.

That made two people who knew about digimon and never told her; maybe strabimon could answer how she met his first partner.

Because at the moment she didn't know who to trust anymore.

_**(End flashback)**_

"So your dad knows about digimon?" asked yori as they walked through the park.

Strabimon and coronamon followed through the trees.

"This explains why he says digimon is a dangerous game" said ally as she shook her head.

"Well me and coronamon will help, just as long as he never see's strabimon you should be fine" said yori with her optimistic attitude.

"I hope your right" said ally as she heard a two soft growls.

She looked up into the tree coronamon and strabimon were hiding in and walked over to it.

"You guys okay?" she asked as the two jumped down.

"There's another digimon around here" said coronamon looking around.

"Is it renamon?" yori asked her partner.

"No, it's something else I think it's coming from behind us" said strabimon.

All four of them were tense as they slowly followed the digimon when.

"Hiya! Hiya! Hi!" yelled a very energetic voice that strabimon recognized.

"Calumon? Where did you" but before he could say anything else a loud squeal made him cover his ears.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" squealed yori as she ran up and hugged the little digimon.

Coronamon sweat dropped"yori not again" he said embarrassed.

Why did his tamer have to have a love for cute things?

"Calumon? How many digimon do you know?" ally asked her partner.

Strabimon turned to her "honestly, I just met him yesterday" he said wincing at the hold yori had calumon in.

The little guy was trying to wriggle himself free; his attention was on the nearby bushes though.

He knew he had sensed a digimon but it wasn't calumon "ally, I don't think it was calumon we were tracking" said strabimon moving towards the bushes further away.

While coronamon was trying to get his partner to calm down before she deleted the poor thing by hugging it to death.

If that was possible, with yori? Yeah, it probably was.

Ally and strabimon were still looking for well, whatever strabimon had found.

"Its hiding in here" strabimon said to ally as she moved closer to the bushes and trees.

The two looked closer as two yellow eyes peered back at them, they were bright yellow compared to strabimons gold ones.

They blinked at them before lunging at them causing them both to cry out in surprise.

This finally caught yori and coronamons attention as calumon got free flying over to the surprised duo.

"Is that a dinosaur?" asked yori as they all looked at the creature in front of them.

It was a red dinosaur like thing, it was almost as tall as they were but only reached their shoulders. Its belly was white with its chest bearing some sort of symbol; its legs, arms and chest were slightly muscular as its ears looked like mini wings. Its teeth stuck out of its mouth and its yellow eyes were looking at them curiously, its paws had sharp white claws and its body had black markings.

The little dino was sniffing strabimon and ally who had fallen over when he jumped out of the bushes, its tail was wagging a bit like a dogs.

"Is it a digimon?" asked ally as she had never seen this one in the game before.

"Well unless dinosaurs roam your world I'd say pretty much" said coronamon making a joke.

The dinosaur looked at ally as it smiled happily "will you play with me?" it asked in a child like way.

"What?" she asked still confused as it smiled.

"Play!" it cheered as it noticed yori and coronamon.

"We all play?" it asked again as it walked up to calumon and coronamon.

"Sure, but your it first" said coronamon tagging the dinosaur.

Calumon seemed excited as coronamon ran off from the dino who chased him playfully; calumon flew after them giggling all the way.

"Okay I'm confused, did we just find a digimon who just popped out of a bush and started playing" said yori watching the three digimon.

She was glad no one was out in the park yet or else, she wouldn't want to explain this.

"Pretty much" said ally and strabimon.

Ally looked at her watch as she saw they still had ten more minutes before school.

"Do you think he bio-emerged? Or maybe he belongs to someone" said ally as she and yori watched the digimon play.

Yori had gotten her digivice out to scan the dino but it was all static" that's weird it usually works" she said shaking her device as a picture appeared.

"Alright let's see who this guy is" she said looking at the screen only to be confused.

"What does it say?" asked ally.

Yori shook her head" it's really weird, all it says that his names guilmon but that's it" she said.

The dino heard its name as it walked over "you have any bread?" he asked cutely

"Bread?" asked yori.

"Takatomon always brings bread" he said as the two girls looked at each other confused.

"Takatomon? Wait, isn't takato that kid in our class?" asked yori as she remembered the boy who got in trouble yesterday.

"He always gets in trouble" said ally as he always seemed to be doing something besides paying attention.

Which was kinda ironic since she didn't focus in class much either.

"No bread then" said guilmon as the two girls looked at him.

They couldn't help but admire the things innocence, but then they realized two problems.

One, they had to go to school in less than ten minutes and two, they found a new digimon who probably belong to another person who was currently roaming around in broad daylight.

"We have to get going or else were going to be late" said ally as yori realized that to.

"But what do we do about guilmon there, we can't leave him here alone" said yori as guilmon was trying to get strabimon to join in the small game of tag.

Coronamon was just watching trying to hide his laughter as strabimon was trying to tell the thing no, only it seemed guilmon didn't really understand.

'Strabimon I'm sorry I have to do this' thought ally.

"Strabimon, why don't you and coronamon try to hide guilmon" said ally as the wolf looked over at the two girls.

"This is punishment for yesterday isn't it" he sighed as he wonders just how they were supposed to hide a human child sized dinosaur.

The poor guy probably can't even climb and it had the attention span of a skullgreymon, which meant he didn't pay much attention.

"Of course not I forgave you remember" said ally though it was obvious she was teasing him.

"Fine, you know you and Mariko are exactly alike" he muttered as he tried to get coronamon to stop laughing at him.

"We'll see you guys later, after school and coronamon" said yori as she turned to leave with ally.

The cat digimon who was playing with calumon turned to his partner"Yeah" he said.

"Try not to get caught, remember what happened last time you tried to hide a digimon" said yori as coronamon blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry I got strabimon to help me, right?" he said looking at the wolf digimon only to burst out laughing; he couldn't hold it in this time.

Strabimon turned to him" oh, I'll help you! As soon as you get this guy off of me!" said strabimon as guilmon had jumped on strabimon while playing.

It seemed guilmon weighed a lot more than he looked and strabimon wondered if he ate bricks on a daily basis.

"And strabimon you have to keep coronamon and guilmon out of trouble okay" she said as she and yori left the two holding smiles as their digimon looked at them.

"I knew it! This is punishment!" growled strabimon as guilmon refused to move.

"And could you get off of me!"He said to guilmon as the little dino moved off him.

Strabimon stood up rubbing his ribs a bit; he wondered if his bricks theory was correct, how much did this guy eat?

"But I want to play, takato said to listen him and now I'm alone" said guilmon with lowered ears as he remember what the boy said about following him to school and listening to his tamer.

Strabimon sighed, as he looked over at coronamon who had stop laughing and looked insulted.

"Why does ally think I need you to watch me, I can take care of myself" he said pouting.

"You really want me to answer that?" strabimon asked coronamon as the latter pouted once again.

"Everyone's a critic" said coronamon as he went back to playing with calumon.

"Okay, guilmon was it?" asked strabimon as the little dinosaur was looking at a bird.

"Guilmon, you said you wanted to play" said strabimon as that got guilmons attention.

"You play with guilmon?" he asked the wolf as strabimon figured the best way to get him to hide.

"Were going to play a hiding game, I'll look away and give you 20 seconds to go hide" he said as he often played this game with his friends back home.

"Hiding game?" asked guilmon tilting his head cutely.

"Yes, you and coronamon have to find a place and stay very quiet until I find you" he said as coronamon came over calumon was still there.

"Get ready now" said strabimon as the three scurried away.

Strabimon never noticed renamon watching from afar in what seemed disgust and curiosity.

**sorry for the lack of action at the end, strabimon will be digivolving soon don't worry and sorry about how late this chapter was I've been having really bad writers block and my computer has been giving problems.**


End file.
